Jasper and Edward one shot
by KayKay16
Summary: Lame title I know, any way I wrote this story of Edward and Jasper meeting with a group of friends at a bar kind of thing, and then sparks start to fly. This was written for a one shot contest between friends, but let me know what you think! Quick read


_**A/N Ok, so I don't own the characters or anything like that. This is my first fan fiction post so EEEKKKK I hope its good enough for you peoples out there. I don't really know if I will continue anything, so I guess if you all think its worth continueing let me know and leave reviews, tell me things you would like me to fix, or change give suggestions I'm all for them! THANKS! Kayla 3**_

It was a typical Friday night at the bar; after classes Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I all went for drinks to relieve the stress from a week of homework, essays, and speeches. But tonight Alice brought someone along, his name was Edward, and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him – I mean I wasn't like ogling him or anything like that, just something kept drawing my eyes to him.

I wasn't the only one staring either, and every time he would be looking at me this smirk would appear; the left side of his pink, plush lip would pull up higher than the rest, and he would get this look in his eyes – a look of shyness and want. It freaked me out but I never said a word.

He had come to the bar with Alice, but she never really introduced him as her date, it was just, "Hey, this is Edward everyone." I didn't dare ask any questions on his sexuality, but I wondered to myself for quite some time because he never did dance with Alice or anyone at all. He didn't check out any girls, or even hit on anyone. I knew it would be rude to ask so I stayed quite.

As the night went on I had to visit the rest room, and being shy as I was, I wouldn't use the gross urinals with everyone there. Rose often made fun of me for it, but I would take a stall even just to piss, she would call me a girl, but I new it was all in good fun.

Anyway, I went in and when I came out there he was! At first I tried not to pull attention to myself, and struggled not to look at him, but he noticed me and the smirk crossed his face again. I started to wash my hands and avoid eye contact as he walked over to wash his. Out of no were he pounced on me his body pressed me up against the cold wall, his abs were very easy to feel through his thin t-shirt. His lips attacked mine, and I didn't really know what to think, but all of a sudden without me telling my lips too, they granted entrance to Edward's probing tongue! What was I doing?! I really didn't know.

Next thing I know, I have a fistful of his hair in my hand – my mind was no longer in control of my actions. I moved my lips with his; his golden brown locks in my fist, as my body did its own thing with Edward – my mind was some where else. I was thinking of past feelings and relationships, how it had always been about girls – I had never taken a second glance at any guy... How could I be doing this right now? It just wasn't who I was, yet at the moment my dick would beg to differ as it hardened slowing, twitching in my jeans. This couldn't be happening, could it? Could I really be turned on by a guy? Obviously I could. My lips continued to move with Edward's, but we could hear people outside the door. Edward pulled his tongue out of my mouth and before I knew it we were in the stall I had just exited. We heard the men drunkenly blather about the band that was playing in the bar, before they stumbled out the door.

Again we were in an embrace, with lips moving simultaneously. Finally I got control of my body, and I pulled away, running out of the smelly bathroom as I brushed through the crowd of dancing people. I found the rest of the crew, and told them I wasn't feeling well before leaving.

As I ran to my house images of Edward ran through my head, along with the confusion. I didn't like guys – I liked girls! Their rounded curves and every thing! I was just as horny as any other guy, and I've had my fair share of one night stands with the hottest girl I could get to go home with me. Even a few meaningful relationships – never love, but I didn't care a lot about that. Yet this one man comes into my world for one night and now I have no clue who I am. I got to the door, fumbled in my pocket for my keys. I scratched my door in my hurry to get inside. I practically jumped into bed after tripping over the clothes on the floor from weeks past. I shut my eyes, pinched myself even so maybe I would wake up from this dream!

My night was long, and I only got a few hours of sleep, and those hours were filled with dreams of Edward. I kept reliving my experience in the bathroom with him, and then my mind drifted to when I ran out of the room – did I hurt him? Did he tell the rest of the people we went with? Could I ever be seen on campus the same way again? All I could settle my mind on for certain, is that I had to talk to him again. I just had to see his face again, and maybe even kiss his soft, pink, luscious lips – feel them on mine, moving together, my hands in his hair.

Daylight poked through my window and I decided I needed to get up. I showered, ate breakfast, and got a bit of my assignments done that were due in the near future. The typical Saturday morning routine, but no matter what I did I still had images of him going through my head, I knew I had to meet up with him again. I started to remember how we parted, and the look on his face as I pulled away. I was feeling bad, but how could I not? He almost had a pout on his face as I ran out! His eyes were big, water about to poor over the edge of his eyelids, how could I just leave him feeling like shit? I wasn't sure what came over me, but I knew I liked it!

that night

I had called Alice for Edward's address, lying to her about why I was going. I told her Edward let me borrow a few bucks that night and I wanted to pay him back. So as I drove through the town, the houses all blurred into smudges of color as I looked for 1023 6th street. I finally found it and my jaw dropped in astonishment, it towered 3 stories tall with brilliant white paint covered everything except the oak door. The windows all had brilliant sky blue curtains hanging from them, and off white shutters all open. I was nervous because obviously he didn't live alone! He couldn't have such a big house all to himself, could he? My palms were clammy as I walked toward the door; I wasn't sure if I should knock or turn around and go, but after two or so minutes, I finally worked up the nerve to knock. As I had hoped, Edward answered. The look on his face was both shocked and instantly filled with lust. He was wearing an under armor shirt with a pair of jeans; casual, but showed every tone muscle he had. Just the sight of him made me loose control of myself for a minute, but I quickly pulled myself together. I had to talk to him, and well maybe figure some things out. Although from the look on Edward's face I didn't think that it would be easy to just talk with out him trying to pounce on me, but we had to. After a moment of silence Edward finally said, "Hey, wanna come in?""S- sure.." I stuttered out as fast as I could with minimal eye contact. I really didn't know what to talk about. Hmm, should I bring up my past with girls and say sorry, last night must have been a fluke. I knew that wasn't true because I felt something different – it couldn't just be a fluke. I looked up at him, and he was just staring with lust in his eyes. Oh shit, this wasn't good, so I finally broke the silence, "So u live here on your own? Or…?""Um yeah, pretty much. My parents spend about ten months out of the year in there vacation home so, I'm here by myself," he said with a tone of disappointment, probably because we weren't sprawled on the large leather coach sucking face. I knew I had to talk to him, so I attempted again to break the ice. "Um, I think we need to talk," I said, slightly embarrassed."Yeah, I think so too," he said, sounding even more disappointed than before. "So…""Well I wanted to talk about… well last night... What all happened, and I know this is gonna sound stupid but I don't really swing that way. I mean I never have before, and I don't know what came over me. I have never kissed a guy before, it's so awkward and I'm probably making a total fool of myself right now, but I came over to see if maybe we could work things out and talk – try and figure my feelings out…" I could see a weird expression on his face, almost like he was getting some form of sick pleasure out of me making a total fool of myself. "Well I think I have said to much, I'm just being stupid, and I never should have come over here." I couldn't stand the fact he found humor in me spilling my guts. I was hurt and embarrassed as I began to run by him, then I felt a strong grip on my arm and as I looked back I could see the remorse in his eyes. But I couldn't deal with it. He laughed at me – found it funny that I was confused. Didn't he go through anything like this when he was figuring things out!? It hurt. I yanked my arm away, and even though Edward seemed unwilling to let go, I seemed to be stronger. I flung open the door, and ran down the steps to my car in the drive. I hurried in, put on my seat belt, and turned the key. I threw the car into gear right when Edward appeared on the porch, and I avoided eye contact as I backed out of the drive. I didn't head strait home – I couldn't. I was about to burst into tears, and I knew that it was likely someone would call, or come over and I would be a mess. I decided to drive around and just clear my head. It would be better to just drive any where and get lost. I had a GPS system that could get me home if I did get lost. After only a minute of driving, tears started to fall down my face in streams. I may have not known what I was thinking or feeling a few minutes ago, but I knew now – I think I love him! He's perfect – his lips, his face, his body – all perfect. Images of him from the club and at his house just standing there all ran through my head. Then, how wonderful it had felt to be in that disgusting bathroom with him; how the grim and grossness went away when he was there with me. As I realized this I noticed I had run out on him again. I was such a girl! Ah I couldn't help but think of what he was feeling now. I had already driven several miles, but I knew where I was, and I quickly headed back to Edward's house. I couldn't just run out on him again. I was going fast, just barely staying the legal speed limit – I had to get back to him. In my hurried and frazzled mind state, I didn't notice that I was almost out of gasoline – I discovered that about a mile away from Edward's when my car started to stutter and slow down. I had just enough momentum to pull to the side of the road. I wasn't going to let this stop me from getting to him. I started to bolt toward his house, running faster than I ever knew I could. I finally made it to his street after a long agonizing run. I ran up to the brilliantly tall white house, and burst through the door. Edward was on the couch just sitting there as he lifted his face in shock, his jaw hanging wide open. I wasted no time as I ran to him and tackled him to the back of his couch. I kissed him passionately – more love was in that kiss than any kiss I had ever had before. At first Edward just let me kiss him, still in shock, I guess. Then he returned the kiss, his hands holding fistfuls of my hair – I never noticed how good that actually felt. Edward deepened the kiss, gently pulling at my hair.

I took a fist full of his hair, and started tugging gently, our kissing growing deeper and deeper as his tongue entered my mouth. I could have stayed like this for hours, but I needed to talk to him.

"Edward, I know how I... I know how I feel... now... I... I think I love you," I stutteredEdward stopped just a moment to utter, "I love you too," as he continued to kiss me. I finally discovered what I felt and I didn't care what any one else thought. I loved him, and he loved me, and that was enough for me.


End file.
